Kehidupan si Great Seal
by Magnum Classic
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kehidupan Minato Arisato setelah menjadi Great Seal
1. 1 Intro

**A/N :** Tebak siapa yang baru kembali dari masa semi-hiatus yang panjang? Jreng jreng jreeng~ Magnum Kiyut is here with another gaje story *tebar bunga*

Waaah senang sekali akhirnya Magnum bisa ke Dunia perfanfictionan dengan selamat sentosa serta membawa sebuah fict yang gaje. Semoga readers terhibur ya! Kalau terhibur berarti kita jodoh *disambit*

Dan cover dari cerita ini sengaja Magnum edit seperti itu. Mengapa? Mari kita bahas bersama-sama!  
**The Great Seal. **_**Great**_ itu si _**Minato**_, Karena dia adalah pemegang kartu liar alias wild card (plus dia juga ganteng). Dan **Seal, **kalau di terjemahin itu artinya **anjing laut**. Jadi makna dari "The Great Seal" adalah kombinasi antara anjing laut dan Minato. Makanya berdasarkan teori tersebut, Magnum membuat cover seperti itu huahahauaahaaua! *kemudian di sambit guru bahasa inggris dan Atlus*

**Disclaimer :** Persona 3 © Atlus .. eh SEGA juga deh

* * *

**Kehidupan si Great Seal**

_Bagian 1 : Intro_

Oleh : Magnum

Entah sudah berapa lama aku disini. Mungkin udah berminggu-minggu, atau berbulan-bulan, atau bertahun-tahun, atau … berabad-abad?! Aargh sudahlah .. seandainya disini ada kalender pasti aku bisa menghitung hari …

Perkenalkan, aku Minato Arisato si "Great Seal". Mengapa aku bisa ada di sini? Ceritanya panjang banget. Saking panjangnya aku males nyeritain. Intinya, aku menjadi great seal untuk melindungi dunia dari kehancuran yang dibawa sama emaknya Ryoji yaitu Nyx. Keren kan? Jelas …

Sebelum aku menjadi "Great Seal", aku adalah Ketua dari kelompok pembasmi shadow dengan nama keren S.E.E.S. sebagai ketua yang ganteng eh maksudnya yang professional, aku memiliki banyak sekali tanggung jawab dan pengorbanan. Misalnya memimpin team ke tartarus ketika dark hour, memberi makan koromaru, memperhatikan persediaan dan peralatan anggota. Yang paling ngebetein kalau mau beli peralatan anggota, itu mesti pake duitku! Perkara ketua gitu?. Aku sempat berpikir, kenapa ga pake uangnya si kaka Mitsuru aja sih? Padahal dia kan kaya, sungguh terlalu …

Untungnya selain ganteng, aku juga pintar (status kepintaran sudah maks). Walaupun banyak biaya untuk kebutuhan anggota, aku bisa memenuhinya. Dari mana? Ya jelas dari tartarus, selain tempat gudang shadow, tartarus itu juga tempat uang. Jika beruntung kita bisa ketemu sama golden shadow. Tapi shadow ini larinya cepet banget. Makanya kalau aku ketemu sama shadow ini, aku selalu minjem senjatanya si Yukari buat nembak dia dari jauh. Selain dapat uang dari tartarus, aku juga dapet uang dari magang kerja gitu, jadi pelayan di toko, jadi penjual tiket di bioskop, pokoknya banyaklah cara untuk dapatkan duit, bener deh rejeki ga bakal kemana …

Oh ya … mengapa aku jadi great seal kaya gini? Badan berubah jadi kuning semua (plus di gantung lagi di deket pintu) lama-lama aku mirip sama spongebob (tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap ganteng kok). Ya mau gimana lagi? inilah cara satu-satunya mengalahkan emaknya si Ryoji tadi. dan yang lebih kecenya lagi, hanya aku yang bisa melakukan seperti ini. Karena kata si Ryoji, "death" itu udah lama ada di dalam tubuhku yang seksi ini dan yang telah memasukannya adalah temenku yaitu Aigis si Robot. Katanya si Aigis sih waktu itu (sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu) dia ga tau harus gimana lagi ngalahin si Ryoji, nah kebetulan pas Aigis sama Ryoji lagi berantem, aku ada disitu! Disana aku masih kecil, masih imut-imut gimana gitu. Katanya lagi nih … cara mengalahkan si Ryoji ini ya dengan mengunci "death" di tubuhku ini. Kampreeet .. kenapa mesti aku menerima semua ini …

Ya tapi yasudahlah, mungkin ini emang takdirku, menjadi sebuah great seal untuk melindungi umat manusia. Tapi aku sempat mikir, apa jadinya jika aku tidak mentandatangani kontrak yang pernah dikasih sama dedek Pharos? Pasti hal ini ga bakal terjadi. Atau coba si Aigis ga mengunci "death" di tubuhku, atau coba aku tidak pindah ke Iwatodai? Pasti ini ga bakal terjadi .. aduh pusing kepalaku yang ganteng ini…

Tapi jadi great seal itu ada enaknya juga loh, misalnya aku ga perlu bangun pagi-pagi untuk ke suatu tempat yang mengerikan yang di sebut dengan sekolah, aku ga ketemu sama Pak Ekoda si guru killer itu. Aku ga perlu pusing dengan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk, aku ga perlu sibuk dan stress dengan persiapan ujian atau persiapan kuliah … ah pokoknya disini santai lah …

Tapi terkadang … aku kangen sama mereka …

* * *

_Bersambung  
_


	2. 2 Ketika rasa bosan menyerang

**A/N : **Heho Magnum is here! Terimakasih banyak untuk review di chap sebelumnya! Magnum senang sekali huee jadi terharu (T.T) oh iya Magnum baru selesai nonton P3 The Movie! Si Mimin keren banget ya? Coba aja disitu ada Minako juga, kan bisa dijodohkan sama si Ken huahuahauhuaha XD

**Disclaimer : **Persona 3 © Atlus. Ga mungkin banget punya Magnum

* * *

**Kehidupan si Great Seal**

_Bagian 2 : Ketika rasa bosan menyerang_

Oleh : Magnum

Ugh .. aku bosan disini! Bosan sebosan-bosannya! Rasanya itu pingin mati aja deh! Eh .. tapi aku kan udah mati? Arghhhh!. Coba aja aku bawa MP3 Playerku kan lumayan bisa dengerin lagu gitu. Lagu-lagu di MP3ku itu banyak banget, ada berbagai macam genre lagu disana. Kalau lagi senang ya dengerin lagu yang nge-beat (lagu semangat gitu). Kalau lagi galau ya aku dengerin lagu yang selow mellow marsmellow. Intinya suasana hati yang menentukan lagu yang akan di dengarkan.

Untungnya selama disni, aku juga ditemani oleh "teman-teman". Tapi bukan dari S.E.E.S! (ya gak mungkin keles). Tapi mereka adalah Persona-personaku. Entah bagaimana mereka ada disini? Kan seharusnya mereka ada di persona compendium yang dijaga sama bebeb Eliz? Apa mereka semua kabur dari persona compendium karena mereka ga betah? ya gimana mereka ga betah? Mereka semua tinggal dalam satu buku! kuulangi .. SATU BUKU! Ya pasti mereka kesempitan lah! Belum lagi personaku yang badannya gede banget kaya si Helel, Messiah, Satan, dll. Bisa gepeng dong persona-personaku yang tinggal disana? Pasti disana sesak banget. Ternyata persona compendium itu ga beda jauh sama kaleng ikan sarden, kalengnya udah kecil tapi bisa muat banyak ikan sarden. Hiiii… sungguh tidak berperikepersonaan.

Atau mereka kesini karena gak mau jauh-jauh dariku? Aku yakin deh 100% pasti mereka disini karena gak mau jauh dariku. Emang sih aku kan orangnya ngangenin banget, secara aku ini master mereka yang tampan dan rupawan. oh btw, rahasiaku untuk menjaga ketampananku adalah sering minum kopi di café deket mal pawu—pawlo aah pokoknya mal apa gitu yang dibelakang sekolah. percaya deh. tingkat ketampanan pasti meningkat. Aku udah saranin sih ke Junpei tapi dianya aja yang gak mau. Jadi bukan salahku kalau muka si Junpei kaya gitu. Aku ketua yang baik kan? Jelas dong.

Keberadaan mereka disini lumayan lah bisa menemaniku yang dilanda kesepian ini. biasanya yang sering ajak aku main itu si Alice. Ituloh persona yang kaya anak bule, pake pita putih, rambut pirang, kulit pucat, trus pake baju dress biru gelap ala anak-anak Eropa zaman dulu gitu. Aku sempat mikir, ini anak jangan-jangan yang ada di cerita "Alice in Wonderland" itu ya? Aku pingin nanya aja sih tapi ntar dikira kepo pula. Aku kan gak kepo kaya Junpei. Aku ini ganteng …

Tapi ya main sama si Alice ini nyebelin banget. Masa dia suruh aku "Die for Me" sih? Padahal aku kan udah mati? Masa aku disuruh mati lagi sih? (Ternyata dibalik kepolosan wajahnya, tersimpan sifat yang kejam). Ya karena aku pintar dan tak mau mati lagi, aku ajak aja dia main yang lain! yaitu main gaplek! (kartu remi gitu) dari mana aku dapat kartunya? Ya aku pake aja kartu-kartu social link-ku. Ternyata kartu itu ada gunanya juga.

Ternyata Alice ini hebat juga main gaplek. Hm .. anak ini tidak bisa diremehkan. Kalau aku main sama dia, kadang aku menang .. eh kadang aku kalah juga (tapi aku sering menang dong, secara aku kan pintar). Aku gak nyangka aja si Alice suka main beginian. Kukira dia suka main yang imut-imut gitu kaya main boneka, eh ternyata suka main gaplek. Ck ck ck …

Dan seperti yang kuduga, si Alice datang lagi untuk main kartu.

"_Master Minato~ main gaplek lagi yuk!"_ ajak si Alice dengan imutnya (tapi tetep aja imutan aku)

"_enggak deh .. males" _jawabku

_"yaaaah kenapa Master?"_ Tanya lagi si Alice dengan muka yang cemberut

"_kan barusan kita main gaplek, masa kita main lagi? Master bosan main gaplek terus, master ingin hiburan yang lain" _jawabku lagi. Iyasih kalau boleh jujur aku bosan banget main gaplek terus (lama-lama aku bisa gila karena gaplek). Kulihat si Alice terdiam, kayanya lagi mikir sih. Dan beberapa saat kemudian si Alice buka suara

"_aha! Alice punya ide" _kata si Alice dengan riangnya

"_apaan?"_ tanyaku lagi

"_Master tunggu aja ya disini, Alice jamin pasti master suka sama hiburan yang Alice rencanakan hehehe~" _jawab Alice dan ia pun menghilang entah kemana

Dari ketawanya sih terlihat mencurigakan. Ga yakin deh bakalan menghibur. Aaah .. aku ga boleh berburuk sangka gitu sama si Alice. Aku harap hiburan yang direncanakan si Alice itu bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanku ini!

Semoga saja bisa …

* * *

_Bersambung_


End file.
